


KakaSaku Fictober 2020

by RottenLetters



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cutetober 2020, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Romance, Teacher-Student Relationship, cutetober, kakasaku - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenLetters/pseuds/RottenLetters
Summary: Colección de Drabbles y OneShots inspirados en el Cutetober 2020.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Hatake Kakashi
Kudos: 1





	KakaSaku Fictober 2020

**Author's Note:**

> Perdón! No soy muy de escribir hetero, pero hasta yo tengo shippeos de ese subgénero, así que tenía que llegar en algún momento y honestamente ya no aguantaba esa angustia llamada "Necesito algo más de mi OTP" al punto que encargué varios fics a comisión de ellos u_ú ¿Qué les digo? Ya me leí todo el material aceptable de fanfiction y AO3.
> 
> El Cutetober es una lista de prompts para dibujo hecha por chryoskane por segundo año consecutivo.
> 
> De nuevo las historias aquí publicadas o están beteadas porque no me dio el tiempo de enviarlas antes del día primero, les toca leer así por ahora.
> 
> Termine subiendo hasta hoy todo bc examenes parciales ¿y no queremos que repruebe verdad?

Una gota de sangre rompió la cristalina y tranquila superficie del agua, el tinte rojo expandiéndose como si de pintura se tratara.

Otra gota de color rojizo cae y el agua estancada en el lavabo de porcelana blanca empieza a parecerse al agua de su tina cuando toma largos baños en pétalos de cerezo.

Sus manos tiemblan, pero aprieta el agarre en los costados del lavabo, conteniendo su monstruosa fuerza a la vez que trata de controlar sus sentimientos desbordantes. Está destrozada, física, mental y emocionalmente... Sabe que debería de ir al hospital, tiene un par de costillas rotas, la ceja partida y probablemente la razón por la que no puede respirar es porque también tiene la nariz destrozada.

Está temblando y a pesar de que aún no siente el dolor de sus heridas, no piensa que eso sea una bendición en lo absoluto, la adrenalina todavía corre por sus venas a pesar de ha pasado suficiente tiempo para que se diluya, así que supone que sigue en shock.

La transparencia del agua está casi desapareciendo, y el tono sucio y diluido la lleva a su infancia, a las veces que trató de encontrar su pasión por el arte y pasó horas y horas tratando de conseguir un color rosa parecido al de su cabello, dejando el frasco de cristal con agua cada vez más rojo.

Cierra los ojos tratando de borrar esa imagen de su memoria.

Los recuerdos de su infancia siempre son dolorosos, y el recuerdo de ella tratando de dibujarse junto con Sasuke no es algo que pueda recordar en ese momento sin sentir que se rompe.

_Trató de matarla._

Siente que va a vomitar, pero no cree que sea buena idea dejarse ir en la sensación nauseosa con la presión de sus costillas rotas. Dios. Debería de ir al hospital, Tsunade la golpeará el doble una vez que se recupere, pero no encuentra que eso la motive lo suficiente para salir de su departamento a buscar ayuda.

—Sakura —se sobresalta y gira sosteniendo un kunai en la mano, el cual se presiona contra la garganta de Kakashi.

Su profesor se queda totalmente quieto, mirándola a los ojos sin otra emoción más allá de la compasión.

_No._

_Se niega._

Ella no necesita que la miren como si fuera una víctima. Sasuke pudo tratar de asesinarla, pero ella no es una jodida víctima. Kakashi debería de preocuparse más por los sentimientos de Naruto, él seguramente se encontraba llorando por ahí, lamentándose de que Sasuke no tuviera intenciones de volver; pero la mano que presiona el filo del kunai contra la piel de Kakashi tiembla, y una fina línea de sangre rueda por el cuello descubierto de Kakashi y con un jadeo deja caer el kunai al suelo.

—L-lo sient-to s-sensei —se acerca a él, y con dedos temblorosos trata de usar su chakra para cerrar la herida, pero está demasiado inestable y no consigue nada mientras lágrimas ruedan por sus mejillas.

—Sakura —la voz de Kakashi es suave, como si estuviera hablando con gatito asustado o a un niño herido, pero sus ojos le dejan claro que no la mira como a una niña.

La toma de la mano y tira de ella con suavidad a sus brazos.

—Está bien estar herida —la acomoda contra su pecho y besa su cabeza —, no tienes que disculparte y no tienes que explicarme nada... Está bien que estés herida.

Sakura se aferra a la tela áspera de la camiseta que Kakashi está vistiendo, con la seguridad de que en el momento que se aleje se romperá de forma irreparable, pero Kakashi la sostiene, y al menos por un momento cree que podrá seguir adelante.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Les ha gustado? No he subido nada de Naruto en esta cuenta, y aunque en mis inicios era SasuSaku fangirl siempre he sido putiship, así que también iba tirando muchos Drabbles SasuNaru, de eso hace tanto que ahora que vuelvo con una OTP me siento culpable por no publicar el final de mi Longfic de Naruto, que aunque terminado, es tan de principios del 2010 que esta lleno de misoginia y clichés (algunos buenos), así que necesita reescribirse, y aun no sé si podré hacerlo sin que pierda todo sentido.  
> Muchas gracias por leer, el doble de gracias por comentar 3 Recuerden que los fickers escribimos para nosotros, pero publicamos para ustedes, la mejor muestra de agradecimiento es un cometario.  
> Besitos~ Baiba~


End file.
